Rebirth of Innocents
by MagicPanda23
Summary: While being reckless as always Damon some how gets turned into a human and now has the mentally of a baby. Stefan now has to play the big brother role with the help of Enzo. Will Stefan step up to the role as the big brother? and what problems lay ahead! read to find out major fluff! Protective!Stefan Protective!Enzo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so please be gentle. This story will be age play, so if you don't like don't read! I do not own any of the characters sadly :c I wish I did! This takes place when Katherine is still in Elena's body and yes Enzo will be in the story, also one last thing Elena doesn't live in the boarding house. Okay on with the story**

Stefan sat on the chair right by the fireplace, pondering over the last few weeks, a lot had happened. Elena wasn't really her but Katherine, Damon now fed on vampires and was with his buddy Enzo who he guesses is trying to help in someway. Frowning he thought about how he should be the one trying to help his brother not the guy who at first wanted to kill him. Stefan never even liked Enzo. He jerked head up at the sound of someone banging on the door, he could tell from the smell that it was a vampire and a human? The human smelled familiar to him, like he knew him from somewhere a long time ago.

Approaching the door, the humans sent had got more intense and still he could not remember who it was. He opened the door to be met with Enzo holding a unconscious now human Damon.

"Care to explain why my brother is unconscious and human." he asked sternly staring at Enzo with a questing look.

"I'll explain everything once you let us in." Stefan gave him a small nod and moved out they to let them in. Enzo carefully laid Damon on the couch getting him comfortable. Once he was sure Damon was settled he turned towards Stefan.

"Okay your probably curious as to why your brother is unconscious and human, but believe me that's not the worst of our problems mate." Enzo said gravely. "Please just explained everything from the beginning" Stefan said well taking a seat on the chair right next to where Damon was giving him a worried glance.

"Your brother and I were trying to find a cure or solution for him so he wouldn't have to drink vampire blood. Damon had just got back from hunting when out of no where he collapsed. I laid him down and waited till he woke, but when he was a sleep that he was breathing and had a heartbeat that's when I realized he was a human. He woke up a couple hours later..."

During the time when Enzo started talking Stefan had got up and began to pace around the room, trying to make sense at what Enzo was telling him. His brother some how got turned human which they thought was nearly impossible without the cure.

"When he woke up all he kept saying was that he wanted his Stefy and where was Stefy, at this point he was in tears. I was in shock in my years the Damon I knew would never cry in front of someone or show emotion. I tried to calm him down but it didn't seem to work till I told him that I'll take him to his Stefy which I assumed was you. On the way over here he fell asleep in my arms, and from what I gathered he pretty much has the mentally of a baby or 1 year old if you prefer."

By then Stefan had stopped pacing and was standing right in front of Enzo. "You mean to tell me that some how my brother not only human, but has the mind of a fucking baby!?" Stefan shouted at Enzo, causing Damon to whimper in his sleep.

"Shouting isn't going to solve anything mate, right now we have to think about Damon. If anyone who wants revenge, or hurt him now is the time to do it. I hate to say this but right now your brother is vulnerable and defenseless, we're all he has Stefan." by then Enzo was right in front of Stefan.

"Okay, maybe we can find a cure. But till this is over if it will ever be, your gonna help me." Stefan asked Enzo with a smile, "Of course mate, till then lets take it one step at a time, we will have to wait for Damon to wake up so we can find out his needs."

"Alright, but Enzo can I tell you something..." Stefan was now standing by the fireplace.

"Sure mate." Enzo looked at Stefan with a soft smile. "What if I mess this up, it was always Damon who was the big brother. The one who carried all the weight and protected me, now I'm gonna have to take care of him and protect him. What if I'm not good enough..."

Enzo made his way over to Stefan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mate, you'll be fine. Even though your new to all this you'll learn from your mistakes and hope for the best. Who knows this might turn out to be the greatest adventure that we face."

"Thanks Enzo" Stefan pulled Enzo into a hug, "No problem mate, now all we have to do is sit and wait for Damon to wake." Enzo pulled back from the hug and headed towards where Damon was rested.

Stefan smiled to himself, maybe taking care of his brother won't be so bad.

**I wonder what's gonna happen when Damon wakes up! So guys tell what you think and if I should continue, btw did you guys see Ian dance with Queen Latifah XD I almost died from cuteness! Anyways I'll see you beautiful people later love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update guys but with school coming to an end the teachers are giving us a ton of exams :c which I hate! Anyways I'm gonna try to update every weekend. Also I would like to say thanks for the follows, comments and favorites it really means a lot to me! **

Stefan ran down to the basement to get some blood bags, he felt kinda hungry so he figured Enzo probably be staving.

As he grabbed the blood bags, when he heard a thud and Enzo shout 'Damon!', He quickly ran upstairs dropping the blood bags on the floor in the process. As soon as he made it to the den, he saw Enzo on the floor rocking a now sobbing Damon, who looked to be absolutely miserable holding his head.

Damon who must have heard Stefan walk in, looked up from his spot on Enzo's chest and held his arms out in unmistakeable gesture. Stefan quickly ran over and held him to his chest, turning to Enzo he quietly asked what happened without having to say anything.

"I was pouring my self a drink ,when I turn to see him falling off the couch. I quickly tried to catch him but I'm afraid I was to late." Enzo said apologetically.

"It's okay Enzo it was an accident, but can you do me a favor and some ice for the bump on his head"

while Enzo went to get the ice, Stefan noticed Damon's cries slowly came to halt, worried he moved Damon to wear he can see his face. Damon now had stuck his thumb in his mouth while his other hand found it's why around Stefan's shirt. Stefan couldn't help but smile, sure his brother looks the same and maybe the same size, but he couldn't help but notice the childlike innocents that shined right off of him.

Enzo stood in by the doorway giving the brothers some privacy, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two brothers.

Clearing his throat he handed Stefan the ice pack. Stefan looked up and smiled, he gently placed the ice pack on Damon's poor head trying not to cause him to much pain. The bump was going to be huge when it fully bruised.

Stefan carefully sat down with Damon in his arms moving him so his head was against his shoulder, Enzo sat on the other side of Stefan, Damon must have barley noticed him and tried to hid his face in Stefan's neck.

"Aww Damon no need to be shy it's just Enzo, The one who brought you over here remember?" slowly Damon moved to were you can barley see his face, but as soon as he saw Enzo making silly faces he turned completely no longer over whelmed with shyness but pure child like curiosity.

"See, no need be afraid of me I'm just a silly!" Enzo said sending Damon a smile. Now that Damon seemed to be a lot happier than he was earlier Stefan took this opportunity to ask Damon how his head feels, "How does your head feel buddy?"

"it no hurt no more Steffy!" Stefan couldn't help but smile at Damon's lisp he found it quite adorable.

He and Enzo started to talk once they noticed Damon was falling asleep, they were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Damon start to squirm till a strong smell hit their nose and Damon's cries reach their ears. Stefan can feel the warmth against his shirt as he tried to calm Damon down, He had told Enzo to go get some supplies they would need such as nappies, dummies, bottles and anything else he could think of, with that Enzo quickly went on his way trying to hurry so he could help.

Stefan had now taken Damon upstairs so he could give him a bath. Stefan used his vampire speed to get some comfy clothes for Damon and change his shirt. He gently tried to place Damon down so he can start the water, Damon on the other hand was having none of that he had a vice grip around Stefan. Stefan worked around this and eventually got Damon in the tub, who was no longer crying but smiling trying to splash Stefan with water.

Stefan tried to wash Damon as quickly as possible without getting soaked but failing miserably, during that time Stefan had heard Enzo come back and from what he could tell he had a lot of stuff. He picked Damon up in a fluffy towel and dried him. He whispered to Enzo to bring him a nappie and everything else he would need, he knew Enzo would hear him a plus to being a vampire.

Enzo quickly appeared with the supplies and much to Stefan's surprise a adult onesie. Stefan quickly took everything and tried to remember how to change a nappie. With some struggling he finally got the nappie and onesie on and to say Damon looked cute would be a huge under statement.

He gently picked Damon up and set him on his hip and used his vampire speed to run down stairs to the kitchen, where he found Enzo with a bottle already made and in hand. He smiled and took the bottle, he then walked to the living room and sat down with Damon in his lap.

He moved Damon so his head was resting in the nook of his elbow, he gently pushed the rubber part between Damon's lips who quickly began to drink the milk hungrily. Soon Damon's eyes began to flutter close and his breathing evened out.

Stefan carefully got up and took Damon upstairs. He then laid him carefully on his bed and tucked him in, he tried to leave but he heard a whimper "Pwease no w'eave me Steffy!" Damon cried.

"I promise I will never leave you no matter what I'll always be here" Stefan then climbed in to bed with Damon and pulled him to his chest, right as he was about to fall asleep he heard Damon say 'I wub my steffy' which he replied with 'I love my Day..."

**A/N: Sorry I took so long stupid test I hate them! Anyways please tell me what you think, fave, comment and follow! I appreciate you guys and ill try to update every weekend byes!**


End file.
